zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 31
Official Summary Hey, have you missed Dib? He's back! In Dib form! And he's tearing up the world of cryptids by doing an extreme exposé of a local abandoned amusement park, which is TEEMING with supernatural creatures. Hopefully it'll raise his rank with the Truthshrieker posters... but Dib doesn't expect to bust open the biggest conspiracy since HAMGATE (when President Man lied about EATING HAM). Special one-shot issue from KC Green (Gunshow, Back, Graveyard Quest) and Anthony Clark (Nedroid, Back)!https://onipress.com/products/invader-zim-32 Release Issue 31 was released on June 13, 2018. Variations Zim cover 31.jpg|KC Green standard retail cover Zim cover 31 var.jpg|Matthieu Cousin variant cover Issue #31 has a total of 2 cover variations. #KC Green standard retail cover #Matthieu Cousin variant cover Characters in Issue #31 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis During a meeting of the the Swollen Eyeball Network, Dib reveals his latest discovery, a bird which appears to be a normal grackle which has been rendered round and given a third leg. Dib states his belief that Zim is responsible for its creation, but when he visits Zim's base, Zim flatly denies this, stating that while he does have a plan involving birds, it's not scheduled until the following week. Despondent that his only lead has turned up nothing, Dib decides to dissect the grackle, causing it to panic and flee into the woods. Dib follows it, and discovers a radioactive green goop. While he's scanning it to determine what it is, he's attacked by a raccoon, which eats some of the goop and mutates, gaining a second tail and a third eye. Dib is excited to learn that the goop is responsible for the mutations, only to panic as the rabid raccoon attacks him. Despite this, he's still excited at the situation, even as he gets his head stuck in a tree branch while fleeing the raccoon. Another mutated animal, a buck with a second butt growing out of its original butt, then shows up and attacks the raccoon. To Dib's surprise, the raccoon wins, and then flies away (using its tails as a propeller) with the buck in its mouth. Dib watches it go, then falls out of the tree and finds a trail of the goop, which he follows to an abandoned carnival. Investigating the carnival, Dib finds many more mutated animals, including the grackle, which leads him into the main tent. Inside, Dib finds the source of the goop - a spilled container of old ice cream. He also encounters a heavily mutated "super bear", which attacks and begins chasing him. Dib tries to fight back, but his efforts all fail, and he finds himself lodged inside a cannon. Just before the bear can attack him again, however, the grackle ignites the cannon, launching Dib into the bear, knocking it out. At this point, a group of people in hazmat suits arrive and begin rounding up all the mutated animals. Despite Dib's assumption that they're government agents, the man in charge reveals that they work for Fat Boy Ice Cream. The ice cream Dib found was their failed Green Apple Gamma flavor, which they couldn't sell because it kept contaminating other ice cream, so some district manager sold it to less picky clients like the carnival. Since then, the company has been tracking down the carnival in order to destroy all the ice cream, which could be used as evidence in a class action lawsuit against them. After explaining all this, the team leader tells Dib that he has to be decontaminated, due to his close contact with the ice cream. This results in him being sprayed down with hot water and shaved bald. The next day, as Dib's recovering at home, Zim shows up and announces that he's taken the opportunity to move up his big plan with birds - pouring bird seed over Dib's head and having a bunch of birds attack him. Facts of Doom *Recap Kid breaks the fourth wall at the beginning of the issue when they mention Nickelodeon. *Dib breaks the fourth wall when meeting the Super Bear, when he states that he wishes he has more than a single panel to discuss its cape. *The mutated raccoon flies by using its two tails as a propeller, much like the character Tails the Fox from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. *The issue's story title, "A Hard Dib's Night", is based on the 1964 film A Hard Day's Night. *At various points throughout the issue, Dib's head is shown with a square shape. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 31 Category:Volume 7 Category:Oneshot Comic Issues